


Graft

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Developing Relationship, Healing, Healing Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Potions, Relationship(s), Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary ---<br/>Sandy Trevelyan talks to her mother about the spell that Dorian and Sandy are planning.</p>
<p>Background ~<br/>Born without magic and because of a horrific groin injury, Sandy Trevelyan decided her future life would be better as a man. Her mage mother understood and healed Sandy accordingly as best she could. As compensation to her supportive parents and to get away, Sandy agreed to represent her family at the Conclave in Ferelden where her life is changed even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graft

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sandy is only talking to her mother, I decided to use female pronouns. Sandy is always going to be her mother's daughter.

Graft

After their nice welcome home dinner, Sandy asked to speak to her mother privately while Dorian and Sandy's father go off to have brandy in the library. To be productive and to give them something to do while they talk, Sandy and her mother, Hazel Trevelyan, go to the apothecary to make more of Sandy's personal potions that endow her with male traits. In the apothecary, Sandy finds bottles and prepares for mixing while her mother gathers ingredients. 

“Thank you, mother,” Sandy says to start their conversation. “Thanks for agreeing to talk to me for a little bit. “Anytime, Sandy. What's on your mind, dear? It must be important, “ Sandy's mother replies. Sandy clears her throat before she answers, “I was wondering. I was wondering if you ever found any magic spells that can regenerate lost limbs like an arm cut off by a sword. When I left for the Conclave I remember you said you would keep looking.” “I did find a regeneration spell, Sandy, but it requires two mages and quite a bit of lyrium,” Hazel Trevelyan informs her youngest child. 

Not having heard of very many spells needing more than one mage, Sandy is naturally curious, “Why two mages?” 

“One mage does the regeneration while the other mage protects the primary mage and keeps them stable. Helps the caster channel the magic properly,” Sandy's mother explains for her youngest. 

“And quite a bit of lyrium is what? A dozen bottles?,” Sandy asks next. 

“At least ten. And ten is six hundred gold. So that's why it's not done often I imagine,“ Lady Hazel clarifies.

Now Sandy hesitates before asking more questions. Sandy is understandably sensitive about the subject. Finally, she inquires, “Would it work in other places? Like where I was injured?”

Sandy's mother considers her answer carefully. Sandy's letters to her never expressed any regrets about changing her sex. Still, it's best Sandy know exactly what the spell can do. “I think the spell could restore your womb. Maybe. If I hadn't removed it then definitely. But it can't create anything that wasn't there before, “ Sandy's mother says finally. “And that’s what you were really wanting to know, right? Is … Is Dorian getting unhappy with you?”

“No. No, I’m getting unhappy with myself! I want to please Dorian like he pleases me but I can't, “ Sandy replies with noticeable frustration! 

“The regeneration spell can’t be modified. It's not natural. It's not healing,” Sandy's mother explains further. “From what I've learned, only blood magic would be able to change you. Is Dorian refusing to change you because it needs blood magic? You wanted to know if there are alternatives? I’d be a little surprised if Dorian was refusing but you did write to me that he doesn't like to use it.” 

Sandy likes her mother’s probing questions. They prove her mother is truly listening and trying to help. “No, mother. It's not that. Dorian was the first to come to me with the idea. To give me hope. He has even found the spell and bought the book it's in,” Sandy reveals to her mother. 

“And the spell can use animal blood? It's why you said you wanted to buy some yearling calves,“ Sandy's mother seeks out details from Sandy. “Yes, mother. No people. We wouldn't be considering it if it did,” Sandy strongly confirms. 

“Oh, Sandy! I’m glad to hear that,” Sandy's mother admits while rewarding Sandy with a big hug! 

“Me, too, mother. Me, too,” Sandy reassures her mother as she soaks in her mother's love. “Dorian was excited at first about changing me but now since we got here he’s totally worried the spell will make me a real man. That he won’t arouse me anymore. And that's when I asked if it would be all right to talk to you about it. Because, above all else, I don't want to lose Dorian. But, if he’s wrong then I could be giving up a chance to not need these potions anymore. To not have to give up bathing in public. And most of all, to be able to do more for Dorian!” There. Sandy's biggest concern is out in the open! 

Sandy's mother gives Sandy another hug. “Oh, Sandy. When you put it that way I understand why you sound frustrated. “

Sandy gives her mother a smile before replying. “I’ll love Dorian regardless. I just wanted a second opinion and you were handy. Heh.” Sandy chuckles now, too.

“Able & willing anytime, dear,“ Sandy's mother promises readily.

Sandy gives her mother another hug with an expression of, “Oh, mother!”

Hazel Trevelyan laughs a little. “From what you’ve said, it sounds to me like Dorian is very nervous and for good reasons. First, simply, he’s very uncomfortable with blood magic. He’s purposefully avoided practicing it. Thus, Dorian’s not 100% confident he can do the spell correctly. And that leads to reason number two! If he doesn't do the spell correctly he could hurt you, Sandy. Dorian could need my help to heal you. Then, third, he is at the estate now and having to deal with being around your parents. 

“You're just my parents,“ Sandy attempts to refute her mother's third reason. “And … we're just good friends. It's not like Dorian needs my father's permission to marry me or something like that.

To lighten the mood, Lady Hazel Trevelyan, takes her opportunity to tease Sandy. “Are you sure about that? You did write me that he agreed to building a relationship with you. How, secretly, Dorian seemed very pleased by that.”

“We’ve never touched the topic of marriage. I don't think it's necessary between two men,” Sandy counters.

“If nothing else Dorian would have been nervous about what we thought of gay men and Tevinter citizens until he actually met us in person,” Sandy's mother refuses to give up the issue. “His active imagination appears to have gotten away from him and is showing him all the things that can go wrong. That's all. … And Dorian's not saying he won't perform the spell, right?”

“True,” Sandy answers relieved Dorian isn't refusing. “After we close the Rifts in this area, he just wants to laze around with me for a week or two. Rest up. Relax.”

Lady Hazel’s face lights up with delight! She knows her children. “That's a good idea, Sandy! You both look like you could use a real vacation. Since you met Dorian have you had any real time alone together? No bodyguards? No army outside your door? “

“No. But that's not my real issue, either,” Sandy refocuses their discussion. Her potions are almost done. “What I need to know is if you think Dorian's spell will change how I feel about Dorian! He’s understandably worried because his father thinks he could make Dorian want women with blood magic! It’s why Dorian left Tevinter!”

Sandy's mother sobers. She did not know this important detail before now. Thus, she considers her response carefully. “Oh. No wonder Dorian is nervous. But, to answer your question, … no. No, I don't think the spell will change your feelings. It's not the purpose of the spell. I think. As long as Dorian stays focused and I would be glad to be his second – as long as Dorian stays focused all he’ll be doing, it sounds like to me, is joining a piece of male flesh to yours. … Think of it like a plant graft, Sandy. But more complex than adding a red rose to a yellow. Plus, your potions haven't changed your feelings towards men. So, the real thing shouldn't either.”

Speaking of potions, the bottles they have been working on are done. Sandy is happier now in more ways than one. “All right. Thank you, mother. What you've said helps a lot! … So, what do I tell Dorian? He is expecting some idea of what we discussed.“

“You can tell Dorian that I think he is understandably nervous,” Sandy's mother readily answers. “That his idea of lazing around with you is a GREAT idea! And after your lazing, NOT before, I’ll teach him healing magic that will help him. Get him more comfortable working with people.”

Sandy rightfully wonders, “You’ll enlist him to help you perform the regeneration magic?”

“Not just enlist,” Lady Hazel surprises Sandy wonderfully. “I’ll have him do the regeneration while I support him just like I’m willing to help him change you. “

Oh! Her mother's statement has Sandy close to happy tears! Sandy gives her mother a BIG hug! And she also gushes, “Oh, Mother! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!”

Sandy's mother is glad she could help. She, also, has a little more advice for Sandy. “You're welcome. Just soothe Dorian for a while. Reassure him he’s the only one for you. Don't dote on him. Just ... Just smile at him. He’ll like that.”

Sandy hugs her mother some more. She hasn't been able to do so in a long time. “I will, Mother. Thank you,“ Sandy adds honestly. 

Their conversation is successfully over. Sandy's potions are done. Therefore, Sandy's mother suggests, “Well, shall we go get some brandy for ourselves? Find out what Dorian and your Father have been talking about?”

“Yes. Let’s. I certainly would like some brandy now,” Sandy wholeheartedly agrees. 

With a chuckle, Sandy's mother admits “Me, too. “ And she goes on to lead them out of the room. 

# fin #


End file.
